


you're a mission and a half (but you're worth keeping)

by byunderella



Series: you should see yourself [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Part 4, and finds joy in looking for different ways to kill sim-jihoon, bc when are they not, but mostly 2park trying to fight each other, dumb boyfriends, have you seen the wanna one go teasers these two are a hot mess i love it, idk i tried, jihoon is Tired, kind of fluff i guess, sick!woojin, winkcham, woojin finds his copy of the sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: jihoon stays home with a sick woojin who's playing the sims except woojin keeps killing sim-jihoon and things are about to get messy





	you're a mission and a half (but you're worth keeping)

* * *

 

Jihoon feels like a boiling pot of water about to blow his top off as Jisung goes on for seemingly hours about being careful and not opening the door for strangers. Jihoon has to assure him multiple times that they aren't going to die but apparently, the 99 liners were the last people on Earth Jisung could trust to be anything less than bringers of _complete_ _disaster_. 

 

Woojin had come down with a slight fever, much to his predictions, and Jihoon offered (or more accurately, was expected) to keep him company and take care of him while the others went out for lunch and later, to the park for some sort of competition to see who could be the last one to be caught by their manager, which Jihoon deems would probably get them locked up in their dorms for a while. All that plan is asking for is trouble, except one against nine sounds kind of fun now that he thinks about it.

 

".. and remember, you're still kids, know your limits! I know kids are wild nowadays but I will ground you both if you so much as _think_ of trying anything!" Jihoon squeaks out of embarrassment, yelling out a 'that's gross, hyung!' muffled in the hands that are now covering his face.

 

If having to put up with Jisung's worries isn't enough, he has Daehwi sticking his head back into the dorm and telling him off too. "Yeah hyung, I know you guys are already at that straddling and making out stage, not that I'm keeping track or anything, it's way too in-my-face to say that I've been purposely observing how far you're getting, but you can't go any further today! Or any day for that matter. There will be no tainting of my precious eyes! Ongniel is already too much for me to handle.."

 

He has to resort to physically pushing Daehwi and Jisung - with the former yelling 'Don't kiss each other! You're gonna contaminate everyone and we're all gonna die!' - out of the door before they can get any more rules or complaints out. 

 

After locking up, the first half of the head-to-toe pink duo makes his way into his room and spots the other boy sporting the full pink outfit, rummaging through his belongings. Jihoon moves to scold the younger for being out of bed when he should be getting some rest, but just as he comes up behind him the boy exclaims 'Aha! Found it!' and runs past him into the living room. Jihoon throws his arms up in half confusion, half annoyance and follows the boy out into the living room, where he is now seated on the floor in front of the coffee table with Daniel's laptop. 

 

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed." Jihoon frowns with a stern tone, crossing his arms as he hovers over Woojin. Woojin is inserting a CD into the laptop, excitedly bouncing in his seat. The older takes a seat next to him when he understands that there's no getting Woojin back into bed, softly dropping his head onto the younger's shoulder. 

 

"The Sims?" 

 

"Yeah i've been dying to play recently, i forgot i brought it with me." Jihoon smiles as he feels Woojin bouncing eagerly as the loading screen pops up. "I'm gonna make sim versions of us and it's gonna be great and we're never gonna get interrupted here!"

 

Jihoon snorts, thinking back to every time someone had interrupted them while they were having their moment. They're rarely given alone time, as is expected when you live with ten other people. Jihoon loves the members like his own family, he really does. But with Guanlin pulling him away almost every other hour to ask for help with his korean or just to play with his 'favorite hyung', and with Woojin's growing bond with Jaehwan and Sungwoon recently, the only time they were able to see each other was right before bed. 

 

Sitting on the hard living room floor and watching Woojin play the Sims isn't exactly what Jihoon had pictured when he was given the orders to stay home with a sick Woojin (who, minus the red face, pretty much acted otherwise) but he's still spending time with him and he figures this is gonna be as good as it gets, especially when Woojin all but coughed in his face earlier when he tried to kiss him good morning. He's definitely not getting anything more than cheek kisses for the rest of the day. 

 

"Okay, as long as you make me cute." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon stirs slowly from the small nap he drifted into, rubbing his eyes and blinking hard to regain his vision. He's slightly sleep deprived and this is the third time today that he's nodded off. "Morning. I finished your sim!"

 

The younger points at the screen proudly and Jihoon eyes follow his finger to what apparently is supposed to be him in sim form. Jihoon tilts his head up toward his boyfriend, deadpanning. 

 

"Woojin."

 

"What?"

 

JIhoon sits up straight and turns his body towards the other, a sour smile gracing his features. "Woojin."

 

"Yes, Jihoonie?"

 

The older looks towards the screen again, and back at Woojin, alternating glares at both of them until his eyes land back on his boyfriend. "Am I some kind of goddamn _alien_ to you?"

 

"What do you mean?" Jihoon punches Woojin's shoulder hard, ignoring the loud 'ow!' that he elicits. 

 

"Where," Jihoon gestures exaggeratedly towards his entire body, arms flailing everywhere as if it were to somehow enhance Woojin's (clearly) misjudged eyes, "in the fricking hell do you see green skin?? Where??" 

 

"Uhhh," Woojin stares at him for a long 20 seconds, before simply poking his cheek, where there's still no signs of green. Jihoon whacks his arm away and tries to grab the mouse, but Woojin is quick, swiftly snatching the mouse away from Jihoon before he can take it. "Nope, nu-uh, you're not changing him, sim-Jihoon is perfect!"

 

After a few measly attempts at stealing the mouse away from an _extremely_ stubborn Woojin, Jihoon gives up and falls onto the couch behind him. Woojin fist pumps in the air at his victory and sits back down to start the game.

 

"Come here." Woojin calls out and pats the floor space next to him. Jihoon gets up with a soft 'ugh', still interested in the game despite Woojin's refusal to turn sim-Jihoon back into a human being. He slides off of the couch and back onto the floor, eyes concentrated on the screen and sim-Jihoon who is now in his house along with sim-Woojin. 

 

"Why aren't you green?" The older complains irritably, wishing to continue to be hell-bent on convincing his idiot boyfriend to let him fix his character if only he wasn't the most stubborn person in existence. 

 

"Because that's not realistic, silly!" Woojin earns himself another punch to the shoulder. Jihoon sighs hard. 

 

"I hate you."

 

"That's okay, I like sim-Jihoon better."

 

"He doesn't even have a personality." Jihoon sneers at the screen, ignoring the fact that he's been reduced to relentlessly dissing the sim version of himself. Jealous of a sim? That's ridiculous. 

 

Jihoon watches as sim-Jihoon makes an attempt to cook pancakes, clearly not on _his_ level in the slightest. 

 

"I'm shallow, I go for looks." 

 

"Please, he's not nearly as pretty as I am."

 

Woojin lets out barely audible mumbles that Jihoon makes out to be 'sadly that's true' and 'why'd you have to be so perfect dammit'. 

 

It improves his mood only slightly. 

 

Woojin opens his arms and gestures for Jihoon to come closer - his adorable flushed cheeks are a colour that could almost rival Jihoon's. Jihoon moves to sit between Woojin's legs, back pressed up against his chest as his boyfriend nuzzles into his neck and wraps his arms around his waist. "Start making them interact, they haven't talked yet."

 

JIhoon forgets about his dismay towards the alien sim (but not before throwing a 'you're really ugly right now' at his creator) and takes control of the characters, making them interact until they reach the 'Budding Romance' status. 

 

"We should probably look for a job, right?"

 

"Oh, go for singer, gotta be true to life."

 

"Yeah, cause making me an alien was being true to life, right?"

 

"Of course, you're otherworldly." Jihoon rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's attempt to butter him up after using up every ounce of his energy fighting him for the mouse earlier. "Lemme play."

 

Woojin takes control of the mouse again and their sims slowly start to make progress, with Sim-Jihoon getting his first promotion and managing to make sim-Woojin his boyfriend. Jihoon grabs the mouse after 15 minutes to check on sim-Jihoon, who is being neglected by Woojin, who is focused on advancing sim-Woojin's career.  

 

Everything is calm until Jihoon realizes there's an already massive fire spreading in the kitchen and sim-Jihoon is right in the middle of the it. "Oh my God, Woojin you didn't put a goddamn fire alarm in the kitchen??" 

 

Jihoon panics, trying to get sim-Jihoon out of the fire but he doesn't budge. "Move you idiot, you're gonna die!"

 

Woojin takes the mouse from him and switches to sim-Woojin to call the fire station. They don't get there fast enough, however, because Jihoon is staring sullenly at the screen at a now deceased sim-Jihoon.

 

"I cant believe.. you killed sim-Jihoon."

 

"What? I didn't kill him!" Woojin protests, throwing his hands up in defence. Jihoon spins around and narrows his eyes at him.

 

"You neglected him to care for your sim! You know the smartest thing to do is to raise their cooking skills a least a little so they don't go burning the house down while you're not watching!"

 

"Okay! Let's make a new Jihoon," Woojin concedes, patting the sulky Jihoon on the back, "I promise to take better care of him." 

 

"Fine, you go make a new Jihoon and i'll go make your lunch, except I won't burn the house down because sim-Jihoon has _nothing_ on me." Jihoon huffs and gets up from his spot, disappearing into the kitchen. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Woojin, stop playing for a bit and come eat." Jihoon calls out after he finishes making lunch, stepping back into the living room to check on Woojin and his game. He takes a look at the screen, where sim-Jihoon is outside on the porch, looking dangerously low on needs. Jihoon watches in confusion as his sim slowly starts to fall to the ground. It doesn't hit him until the grim reaper shows up, and Jihoon realizes that Woojin has killed his sim again.

 

"What the hell, Woojin! You let him starve to death?" 

 

"You took forever to cook so I thought that if I have to, then sim-Jihoon should starve to death too!"

 

"It's been 20 minutes you sadistic freak." Jihoon grabs Woojin by the collar and drags him into the kitchen, but not before Woojin grabs onto the laptop and takes it with him. 

 

 Woojin gulps down his food hastily with his eyes glued to the laptop, as Jihoon glares at him from the seat beside him. His plate is empty in a mere few minutes, leaving the kitchen as quickly as he entered it. 

 

"I swear to God if you're planning on killing me again I'm gonna hurl you out the window!"

 

Jihoon returns back to Woojin's area in the living room after cleaning up the dishes, eyes narrowing at the light brown mop, trying to determine his next plan. His eyes focus on the screen and he's met with the third sim-Jihoon floating in a pool, blocked in by walls. 

 

"Oh no you are not about to kill me again!" Jihoon lunges for the mouse but Woojin's reflexes are quick, jumping up and running towards the bedroom. Jihoon chases after him and they run five full circles around the bedroom like a pair of rambunctious children before Woojin dashes back out and into kitchen. The older is hot on his trail, weaving through the furniture and making sure that nothing breaks in the midst of their cat-and-mouse game. "Woojin, give me the mother eff-ing mouse before I eject your game and karate chop it to death!"

 

Woojin falters for a bit, causing him to slip while turning the corner around the kitchen table. He manages to catch himself but Jihoon is able to grab the mouse from him as he's recovering his balance. The younger follows him into the living room, where Jihoon hops onto the couch, scrunching himself up into a ball and burying himself into the corner underneath all of the pillows. Woojin throws them all across the room, despite Jihoon's muffled protests and concern that he'll knock over a lamp (thankfully he doesn't). They're wrestling on the couch but Jihoon refuses to succumb to a third sim-Jihoon death, holding onto it for dear life as Woojin continues to attack him. 

 

'You leave me no choice." Woojin warns him, before proceeding to _drag_ him mercilessly off of the couch by his left leg. Jihoon falls onto his butt with a loud _thud_ , attempting to crawl away as he hisses at the pain. The younger tackles him onto the ground and they're rolling across the living room floor, neither willing to surrender. 

 

"Woojin. Let. Go." 

 

'Never." 

 

The mouse flies out of their hands and into one of the bedrooms and it's another race as they scramble to their feet to grab it. Jihoon manages to swipe it away before Woojin can and runs to Guanlin's bed, wrapping himself in the blanket burrito-style in an attempt to protect himself. He hears Woojin's hard breathing behind him but nothing happens for a while, that is until he feels Woojin _lifting him up,_ blanket and all, and carrying him out of the room. He screams as he's being tossed onto the couch. Jihoon is used to being manhandled by Woojin; he carries the members around the dorm all the time. But when he's wrapped in a blanket and basically robbed of his vision, being in the air is a _little_ terrifying. 

 

"Are you even, sick or did you, fake it so you could, torture me for hours.." Jihoon grumbles between heavy breaths, the blanket slowly suffocating him. Woojin unwraps him slightly, just enough so that he's able to get some air. The gesture is almost caring until he decides to squish even more air out of the boy by sitting on him. "Get off of me, before I shove your head into the fucking oven!" 

 

"How are you gonna do that if I don't get off of you?"

 

"I'm highkey about to dump your sorry ass, so get off me will you?" Woojin pouts but complies, sitting on the floor and propping his head onto his elbow to be on eye level with Jihoon, who's still trying to catching his breath. The latter lets half of the blanket fall onto the floor, clutching his stomach and gasping for air. 

 

"Jihoonie?"

 

"What do you want." He says more like a statement rather than a question. 

 

"Why didn't you just use the trackpad?" 

 

3 pillows come into contact _hard_ with Woojin's face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pair gives up on the game, after Jihoon realizes that in the time it took for him to grab the mouse his sim had already drowned anyways. They lie breathlessly on Woojin's bottom bunk, after a tiring round of their spontaneous pillow fight. Woojin starts to cough and Jihoon's caring side surfaces, immediately getting up to grab him a glass of water. Jihoon props him up against 4 pillows and makes sure his temperature isn't close to screaming 'death', relieved when he's ensured that his boyfriend isn't gonna die on him. 

 

"I can't believe you made me almost kill you when I was supposed to be looking after you." Jihoon sits on the edge of the bed, lifting a hand to move away the strands of hair falling onto Woojin's eyes. His hair is still wild and untamed, but Jihoon finds it endearing. 

 

"You know, its an unspoken rule that you don't hit people when they're sick."

 

"That's not a thing, Woojin." Jihoon retorts, lifting his legs up onto the bed and moving to sit back onto his heels. He runs his hands through Woojin's hair. Someone who didn't know the couple well would think they were quite odd, their blunt and seemingly uncivil conversations contradicting their affectionate actions. But this is just how they are. 

 

Woojin scrunches his nose up in dissatisfaction. "Why are you so mean to me?"

 

"Cause you're a needy brat." Jihoon pokes Woojin's temple, but immediately starts to rub the spot apologetically when he remembers that he'd been hit with a bad headache, "I could have been having fun at the park earlier, you know?"

 

"But I'm sick, you're supposed to be taking care of me!"

 

"If you're sick then why am I the one suffering? Why did Jisung put me in charge of you.."

 

"He didn't. You offered to stay because you wanted to spend more time with me." Woojin states smugly, voice slightly raspy from all of the previous yelling and coughing, and pulls Jihoon by the waist into his embrace, placing a soft kiss onto his lips. Jihoon fakes a gag after he pulls back, which Woojin smacks him in the head for. 

 

 

If you ask Park Jihoon to list the reasons why he loves Woojin, he'll tell you that there are none.

 

He'll say that he's stubborn and annoying, as he kisses his cheek and hugs him tight. He'll tell you he can't stand the idiot as he watches him fondly with the most loving eyes you've ever seen. He'll insist that he _hates_ him, as he holds him close at night, snuggling into his embrace.

 

If you ask Jihoon why he's with Woojin if he hates him, he'll tell you that despite the odd dynamic they sport, he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

 

And eventually he'll say that loving him is a challenge, but he's worth the work.

 

 

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @winkscham for more wanna one fangirling and future polls regarding my future fics!  
> and if you have any questions, send them on my cc curiouscat.me/holywoojin
> 
> i have a 2park high school!au coming up since it won my twitter poll so look forward to it (except don't actually because i suck at writing im sorry)
> 
> your comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
